New Directions
by CrownRoyale
Summary: Rick and Michonne are not on the same page and there's trouble in the ASZ. How do they handle it?


**A/N: I do not own the walking dead.**

 **This is a one shot that was inspired** **by Team WP. I hope you enjoy.**

Michonne had been lying awake for a while now. Staring at the ceiling in the dark of night thinking of nothing at all, but still too wired to go to sleep. 'I can't believe him,' she thinks to herself.

It had been a long day. There was still some contention between the family and the Alexandria residents. It came to a head again earlier when Rick and Tobin engaged in a heated verbal discussion about how to handle the training of the residents. She could understand that they are scared but, at some point you have to care more about your life and safety than others. This has been the normal argument

around here since the town meeting, a side effect of Pete's death.

Michonne's mind drifts to what's really bothering her, the fact that Rick has been avoiding her. He surprised her with a deep passionate kiss last week and has been finding very unique ways to steer clear of her since then. She would have never thought that there was something more between her and Rick, but the kiss seemed to open the door to all of these feelings that she was suppressing. She sighs into the darkness wishing they could just talk about it before finally drifting to sleep.

Michonne is patrolling in the safe zone when she sees Tobin running wildly in the streets headed in her direction.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Ron and Carl are fighting. Where's Rick?" Tobin responds.

"Where are they," Michonne inquires frantically. The only thing on her mind is making sure that Carl doesn't seriously hurt Ron. Taken aback by the tone of the question Tobin is struck mute. Rolling her eyes she takes off running in the direction of the noise hoping she can get there before either boy has done permanent damage to the other.

The scene that she encounters is similar to the scene a month earlier between the boys' fathers. 'Like fathers, like sons I guess,' she thinks to herself looking around to see who can help her break up the fight. Darryl is standing in the front of the semi circle that's developed around the fighting pair with a proud grin on his face. 'Of course,' she thinks to herself.

"Darryl! Grab Carl."

Darryl immediately complies and pulls Carl off of Ron. She had to keep in a gasp at the sight of his face. Already she can see that he will have his first black eye accompanied with other bruises forming on his cheeks. Michonne immediately goes into mama bear mode and screams out a, "What the hell happened," to no one in particular. Despite her tone no one moves to provide the answer.

"Carl?" She looks to him curiously but he does a good job of avoiding her eyes.

"Ron?" She looks to the other culprit. He has a look of hate plastered on his face that scares the shit out of her. She can't help feeling that this young man may follow the same path as his father. God help him if he tries. Ron finally opens his mouth instantly making Michonne wish that she never asked a question.

"I told the baby over there how much of a bitch he is. Running, crying to you and you aren't even his mother. "

Carl tries to move around Darryl to get to Ron after his statement. Although the situation is dire, Michonne can't help the motherly pride that swells in her chest. 'He was defending me and my honor. His mom would be so proud of him,' she thinks using her iron will to stop the smile from spreading. She turns around and instructs Darryl to take Carl home and stay with him until she gets there. Turning to Jessie she asks to speak with her for a moment while the crowd dispersed with Tobin walking Ron and Sam home.

"Look Jessie I know this is a difficult time for you but you have to talk to Ron and get him to open up. If he won't talk to you then somebody before he follows in his father's footsteps."

"What does that mean? Are you going to kill him?"

"I hope not but that look on his face was pure hate. You need to deal with that before it spirals out of control and he does something stupid."

"Look you don't have any kids so I don't think you're the person to tell me how to raise my children."

Michonne could feel her heart beat faster as she tries to block out the image of her Peanut. Taking a menacing step towards Jessie she delivers her final warning. "If Ron does what his father did and tries to kill Carl because of that hate that's festering in him, I will kill him and then I will kill you for not listening to me."

"Michonne," Rick calls out to her incredulously. He can't believe what he just heard from her. 'Why would she threaten to kill Jessie,' he thinks to himself, having only heard the tail end of the conversation. Michonne turns to inform Rick of the situation when she sees Jessie dart past her straight into Rick's arms, sobbing and informs him that she's now afraid of Michonne and needs his protection. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Michonne watches as Rick attempts to provide comfort.

"Rick there's a big problem between Carl and Ron. I was hoping to talk to her so that maybe she can fix it. Unfortunately she wouldn't listen. "

"So you threaten her?"

"Yes," Michonne replies. "Maybe if you get your head out of your ass you would see that there is something wrong, before that boy follows in his father's footsteps."

With her last words she turns and walks away angrily. She can't believe that Rick would think that she would threaten her for no reason. 'I may not be his mother but I'm the only one that's protecting him right now.' With this thought Michonne heads outside of the gates in the hopes of expending some of her pent up anger and adrenalin.

Rick turns to Jessie when he can no longer see Michonne walking. He wonders if her anger is misplaced and aimed at Jessie because he's been avoiding her. 'Its been a shitty week for all of us,' he thinks to himself. He doesn't feel right when Michonne and him aren't on the same wavelength. Unfortunately he doesn't know how to move forward after finally kissing her. He's scared that she won't want him, and he can't move in any direction but the one that leads to them being together. Maybe even getting married.

He looks at Jessie taking her in. Her face is getting puffy and turning red from the tears.

"What happened? Why did she threaten you?" He poses the question that's been irking him since rounding the corner and hearing the threat issued.

"Ron and Carl got into a fight. We broke it up but I don't know what the problem was after that." He can tell it's a lie immediately. Rick sighs. 'A shitty week just got shittier.'

"Okay well I need to check on Carl, so I'll see you later," he informs her, wanting to get to the truth instead of wading through her lies.

Rick sat in the dark with only his thoughts to fill the silence. It was after midnight and Michonne had yet to return. He was starting to think that she was staying with the Rhees for the night. Carl finally calmed down enough to tell him what happened between him and Ron and Darryl stopped laughing long enough to back up his tale that Ron started the fight. Even though he was reluctant to admit it, he was very proud of his son for defending Michonne. Darryl also mentioned something before he left to go home that still concerns Rick. If looks could kill then Carl would be dead. According to his brother the hate was written all over Ron's face.

Rick was in deep thought when the door opened and in walked a very tired looking Michonne. She paused when she saw him sitting on the stairs blocking the path partially. He is hoping for some kind of acknowledgement when she gets closer to him, but there is none. She walks past him, heading to her room. Before she can move fully out of his range, he grabs her arm to try and stop her so that they can talk.

"Don't touch me," she hisses, with her face still facing the opposite direction.

"Michonne, I found out what happened. I know why you threatened her now."

She shrugs his hand from her body and turns to look him in the face.

"I really don't give a shit Rick. You chose not to believe me. You chose to think that I would threaten someone without cause. You chose to believe that I wouldn't do anything for YOUR son. You won't have to worry about trying to figure out ways to avoid me anymore. I'm moving out in the morning."

With those words she turns and heads to her room leaving a stunned Rick standing on the stairs, not moving and barely breathing. 'DO SOMETHING!' His brain screams at him to get him to not just move, but take the next step he's been so afraid of.

Rick moves upstairs to her room listening outside the door to see if she is still up. The sound that greeted him broke his heart into a million pieces, the sound of Michonne's tears. He knocks quietly hoping she'll let him in so that they can talk. She opens the door with tears streaming down her face, breaking Rick's heart even further.

"I just want to be left alone. Can't you at least do that for me?"

He gives his reply by gently pushing her backwards so that he can enter her room, closing and locking the door after himself.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I couldn't understand why you would be threatening her..."

"You don't understand Rick. I will kill everyone if they're a threat to Carl or Judy. The way he looked at him... that needs to be taken care of because I will do it." Michonne responds.

"I don't understand. Is this all about Carl?" Rick inquires while leading Michonne to her bed so that they can sit. Rick allows Michonne to cry on his shoulder, trying to offer comfort in any way possible.

"I had a son," she whispers softly. Rick is so taken aback that he can't even respond at first.

"Tell me about him," he finally implored.

Michonne looks him in the eyes and tells him about her Peanut. How it felt when she found out she was pregnant, the first time she held him and how his eyes would light up when he was able to run and play. She told him all of the good things about her son. They were laughing and smiling, and for a minute Michonne was able to think about all of the joy that her son brought to her life and not feel sad. When she told him about his death, Rick held her in his arms and rubbed his hands up and down her body in a comforting gesture. 'This woman is so strong. I don't think I could have survived this,' he thinks.

"Thank you for telling me 'Chonne. I'm sure that it was hard for you to talk about. " she looks down and smiles sadly.

"It was, but I'm glad you know about my Peanut. Carl knows too you know?"

Rick smiles at that. He figured if anyone knew it would be his son.

"I'm glad. Lets go to sleep. I'll take care of everything else tomorrow," Rick finally tells her.

"Okay, goodnight," she states rolling over to go to sleep. Michonne is shocked to feel Rick fit his body against her back.

"Rick? What are you doing?"

"We have a lot of thangs to discuss, but we are in this together. This is our room now, I'll move my stuff in tomorrow. I'm not denying how I feel about you anymore. " She smiles in reply.

They lay back down on the bed, with Michonne's back to his chest. He wraps his arm around her middle and brings her body as close to his as possible. Laying his face in the crook of her neck, they drift to sleep.

Rick came home after a long day of dealing with the residents and arguing with Jessie about Ron. She refused to see what everyone else could, that Ron was on a dangerous is no doubt that Michonne will follow through with her threat, so they will need to be proactive. He would have to talk to the rest of the family so that they know to keep an eye on him. Ron making a move would cause alot of the residents to loose their lives and he would like to prevent that, if possible.

Rick heads upstairs straight to his new room. Even after only one night of sleeping beside her he knew he didn't want to go back to sleeping without her. Instead of knocking on the door he heads straight in. She looks up ready to berate the person who would enter her space without knocking first, but instead she flashes a small smile when she sees its Rick.

Michonne is laying on the bed in a long shirt that reaches the middle of her thighs, legs bare and her hair tied back in a ponytail. Rick steps into the room and begins taking off the tie and shirt of his uniform.

"I see you made yourself at home while I was away," Michone states looking up at his face.

"I did. I like sleeping with you," he smiles at his own reply.

He looks down at her laying on the bed and smiles internally. Rick realized looking at this beautiful woman, just her presence could make him feel things that no other woman had ever made him feel. She made him feel confident, secure, smart, peace and most of all loved. He was lucky to have her.

After stripping naked, Rick heads to the attached bathroom to take a shower to get ready for bed. He didn't realize that Michonne was following him.

"Why did you look so frustrated when you came home?"

"I should have listened to you. You're right about Ron. I talked to Jessie today but she didn't see it. We will have to keep an eye on him," he responds.

"You should have listened to me. You should always listen to me."

He chuckles at her comeback.

"You're right. Tell me what I should do now," he says flirtatiously.

Michonne takes off her shirt and steps into the shower stall, turning the water on. She turns around with a sexy smirk.

"You should join me and make sure I'm clean."

Rick steps in behind her and grabs the soap working up a lather. He takes his hands and rubs the soap all over her body; Paying special attention to her breasts, hips, ass and vagina. Michonne hums at his special attention. Taking the soap from his hands she returns the favor by washing his body. Stroking his cock to get him aroused, she looks deeply into his eyes.

"Do you always want me to tell you what I want?"

"Yes," he chokes out. It's hard for him to concentrate with her perfect strokes, but he tries.

"I want you to go down on me. Then I want you to pick me up and then take me to bed and make love to me. Do you think you can handle that," she inquires with a naughty smile.

Instead of obeying inmediately, Rick steps forward and wraps his arms around her. Bringing her body as close to his as possible, forcing Michonne to remove her hand from his cock. He moves his hands up and down her body, stopping to kneed her ass. Leaning down he surprises her by licking her lips, getting her to open her mouth for him.

Rick sweeps his tongue in her mouth, stroking every inch that he could touch. Showcasing the talent that he possesses with his tongue, he strokes the roof of her mouth, sending a shiver of shock and pleasure down her spine. Before Michonne can deepen the kiss Rick pulls back leaving her whimpering for more.

Slowly he starts his descent down her body. Pressing biting kisses to her neck and collarbone, using his tongue to soothe away the sting, he continues downtown. He pauses to worship her breasts, taking each one in his hand reverently. Softly, he attaches his mouth to her left then right breast. Using his teeth, he gently bites, causing her nipples to stand on end. Pushing her hand through his hair, Michonne throws her head back on a moan. Rick smiles with her breast still in his mouth, loving her response to his touches.

With a last kiss to her sensitive breasts he continues lowering his body, kissing around her stomach until he finally comes face to face with her pussy. Rick lifts one of her legs and places it firmly on his shoulder allowing him better access. Using his fingers he spreads her lips allowing him to see her bud waiting for attention.

"Fuck Rick. Stop teasing me," Michonne lets out on a whimper.

He smiles at her pleading but refuses to be rushed. Taking his fingers, he strokes her outer lips and looks up to her face, contorted in ecstasy and impatience with the water cascading around her, she was a beautiful sight.

"Trust me baby. You'll get what you want. Many times over."

"Rick," she whimpers as his finger slides slowly into her body. Leaning in he gently sucks and then licks her bud, adding another level of pleasure. He continues to suck and stroke, adding another finger and making a come hither gesture in her body, forcing Michonne's pleasure up another notch. Rick looks up to see her face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and agony. Never in his life has he been so turned on. Smiling, he quickly flicks his tongue back and forth on her clit making her come apart.

"Rick..." Michonne lets out on a whimper. Stroking her hands into his hair, holding Rick's face in place to ensure that he doesn't move until she has her fill. Her body quivers as she comes down from her high. Rick removes his fingers and slowly slides up her body, moving her leg from his shoulder to his waist.

"Wrap your other leg around me and turn the water off" he instructs in a deep and raspy voice filled with need. Once the water is off, Rick hoists her up on his waist and heads to their room. Michonne is shocked when he drops her in the middle of the bed. Staring up at him she can see that he is slowly stroking his length while staring at her body.

"Don't" he barks out as he spies Michonne's hand sliding down her body. Moving swiftly, he grabs both of her legs, pulling her body down to the foot of the bed. Dropping to his knees, thankful that the bed is low, positions himself in between her legs.

"You are so fucking beautiful and now you're all mine," with those words Rick delivers a powerful thrust, sliding in completely. They both pause to savor the moment that they are finally connected, not being able to move even if they wanted to. Feeling impatient, Michonne looks up at him from beneath her lashes and then slowly slides her hips back and then forward.

"Fuck" he mutters, before grabbing her hips and thrusting as deep as possible and retreating leaving only the tip. Michonne can't help but to shudder as each thrust manages to brush against her G-Spot. Rick delivers stroke after stroke with strength and precision, steadily pushing her to another orgasm. Michonne wraps her legs and arms around his body as she breaks apart. He allows her the moment before pushing her back to lay on the bed and grabbing her legs and moving them to his shoulders.

"Oh God. You're so deep," she lets out on a moan as Rick slowly leans over her body. Staring deeply into her eyes he slowly begins to work his way in and out; both of them refusing to close their eyes and lose the connection.

"I'm yours. Tell me," Rick struggles to

say as he nears his climax.

"I'm yours baby," Michonne screams as her climax hits, sending Rick over the edge as well.

Forcing his breathing to slow down Rick looks down at Michonne and his heart swells with the love that he has for her. 'I can't believe she's finally mine,' he thinks to himself.

"Uhhh Rick? My legs are starting to cramp," she chuckles. Rick lets her legs down, but pulls her close to his body, not ready to be too far away from her yet.

"I hope I didn't wake the kids. I got a little loud there."

"It's okay. They'll just have to get used to it. I plan on doing this every night." Rick replies.

Pulling her body closer to his, he closes his eyes and falls asleep, loving the new direction his life has taken.


End file.
